The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Act VI
"Ratchet" (Intro) An instrumental version of "Ratchet" plays as an intro while Gaga gets naked and changes into her next costume on stage. The whole quick change lasts only a minute and a half. Three people from the crew are on stage as well to help Gaga change. *On September 10, 2014, Gaga did not change onstage during "Ratchet". * On October 6, 2014, After Bang Bang, a fan gave Gaga a beer and she drank it on stage causing her costume change to be late. 5-6-14 Ratchet - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-6-14 Ratchet - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 lady-gaga-artpop-tour-2014-1399371023-view-1.jpg artRave-in-San-Diego-12.jpg artRave-in-San-Diego-17.jpg Fashion # Clear plastic corset by Muto-Little Costumes in collaboration with Haus of Gaga, skirt by BCALLA painted by Vincent Tiley, shoes by LA Gear, neon yellow pasties: (May 4th, 2014 - present) "Bad Romance" Right before the song starts there is a pre-recorded intro that says: "And now, performing her hit single, Bad Romance." Immediately afterwards, Gaga begins singing "Bad Romance" on the main stage. Gaga and the male dancers perform the song with its original choreography. Since June 26, the female dancers are onstage during the song as well. 5-4-14 Bad Romance - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-4-14 Bad Romance artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg 5-8-14 Bad Romance artRAVE the ARTPOP ball 2.jpg 5-4-14 Bad Romance - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-8-14 Bad Romance artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg 7-25-14 Bad Romance artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg Fashion #Clear plastic corset by Muto-Little Costumes in collaboration with Haus of Gaga, skirt by BCALLA painted by Vincent Tiley, shoes by LA Gear, neon yellow pasties: (May 4th,2014-'present') *On September 10, 2014, Gaga wore a green shirt underneath the costume. *Dancers are wearing outfits by Muto-Little Costumes in collaboration with Haus of Gaga with tights by We Love Color "Applause" After "Bad Romance", Gaga and the dancers go to the runway as she talks to the audience briefly. They then perform "Applause" on the runway. A video of Gaga wearing a clear outfit is shown on the giant screen while she performs. Starting from May 10, Gaga takes off the skirt either before Applause or Swine. 5-13-14 Applause artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg|1 5-6-14 Applause - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-6-14 Applause - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Applause artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg Fashion # Clear plastic corset by Muto-Little Costumes in collaboration with Haus of Gaga, skirt by BCALLA painted by Vincent Tiley, shoes by LA Gear, neon yellow pasties: (May 4th,2014-'present') *On September 10, 2014, Gaga wore a green shirt underneath the costume. "Swine" Gaga begins performing "Swine" right after "Applause" while declaring it as "the last song". Dancers fire stuffed animals into the crowd using cannons. Paint boards with the words "SWINE" painted on them are brought on stage while Gaga spins colorful towels during the performance. The song is shortened playing only the first verse and chorus and the bridge, which was extended on opening night only. On some shows, Gaga takes off her wig after the chorus. During the song, a video of paint splashing back and forth is shown. 5-6-14 Swine - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 7-19-14 Swine artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 7-19-14 Swine artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 002.jpg 7-11-14 Swine artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg 11-4-14 Swine artRAVE the ARTPOP ball 001.jpg 11-4-14 Swine artRAVE the ARTPOP ball 002.jpg 9-10-14 Swine artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg|1.1 Fashion # Clear plastic corset by Muto-Little Costumes in collaboration with Haus of Gaga, skirt by BCALLA painted by Vincent Tiley, shoes by LA Gear, neon yellow pasties: (May 4th,2014-'present') *On September 10, 2014, Gaga wore a green shirt underneath the costume. Also, the "pig" male dancers had to wear grey tank tops. Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball